1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly relates to an exercise apparatus for building wrist and forearm strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businessmen and working fathers often lack to the time to exercise at commercial gymnasiums and find it more convenient to exercise at home. Standard exercise equipment is prohibitively large, expensive and cumbersome for home use. Many and varied types of compact exercise devices are available to help replace cumbersome gym equipment in home settings and assist individuals in their efforts to improve general strength, endurance and/or to mitigate specific health issues that need physical therapy, such as exercise balls.
The prior art includes complicated apparati comprising flexible rods, bungee cords, and inflatable or solid balls used for a large variety of conditioning activities such as cardiovascular and spinal therapy, as well as increasing core strength, and strengthening in the upper and lower body muscles. Some exercise devices employ elastic resistance as a means of developing or measuring strength. Often they are designed with a very limited exercises or muscle groups in mind, and are constrained by their own components and design to those limited areas. Certain muscles groups, such as the wrist muscles, have very few simple portable devices designed for their exercise or strength measurement, due to the difficulties in designing a simple apparatus that can correctly resist the supinating muscle motions leading to such development and measurement. Many patented portable devices that target difficult areas of the body to exercise such as these are complicated and difficult to find on the market.
There are no handheld devices in the art which target the muscles of a user's wrist and forearm, which a focus on supination, which can be stowed in a space as compact as a drawer. Thus it would be highly beneficial to provide a simple, compact portable device that targets the wrist and forearm region.